


Just Let Me Adore You

by goddess_julie



Series: Adore You [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: “You gonna thank Freddie, baby?” Auston moans into Mitch’s ear but his eyes are locked on his best friend’s face.  Freddie’s face which is tinged pink as he watches their mouths with ashamed hunger.“Matts!” Freddie’s voice is hard and full of waring.  “Don’t.”Mitch’s breath catches and he sits up straighter on his boyfriend’s lap.  They share a silent conversation between them.  He leans in and bites at Auston’s ear lobe in retaliation.  “Is that what you were talking about when I came in?”  Suddenly it all made sense, the whispering, the embarrassed glances that Freddie had been flashing him off and on since he’d gotten home.  The overwhelming sexual tension between the three of them is filling Mitch with an anticipation that has his cock swelling painfully.orMitch and Auston have been dating for 3 years.  They're in love, but not just with each other.  Freddie is Auston's best friend and their roommate and a bad day for Mitch might just be what they need to take their feelings to the next level.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: Adore You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Just Let Me Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is for entertainment purposes only. I make no claims that any of this is real. It has been only betaed by myself so if you see any mistakes, let me know.

The crack of his forehead on the sturdy wooden cubicle in the corner of the library jostles his wrist which in turn causes for his iWatch to illuminate. Mitch rubs regretfully at the sore spot on his head and glances over, wanting to smile because his boyfriend’s face is smiling up at him but frowning because so is the time and it’s after 7pm. This probably has been the most painful 14 hours of his entire life and he still has to find the energy to go home, eat something and still do about five to six hours of homework. His thesis sure as hell isn’t going to write itself and he can’t do it this weekend because he’s got a hockey tournament that they’ve got to travel to fucking Windsor for. He knows that he should do work on the bus there and back, but there’s no way any of the guys will let him get away with it. Team time is sacred time and honestly, Mitch can never concentrate when they’re all together and gearing up for a tourney.

With energy that he just doesn’t have, Mitch packs his books and laptop in his backpack and makes his way through the stacks to the main exit where he’s even more frustrated to see that it’s raining outside. He’s missed the most recent streetcar and checks his TTC app to see that there is an 11-minute wait for the next one. The streetcar stop is a block away, which will get him soaked and his life just fucking sucks today, okay? A few taps on his phone brings up his uber app and he books a car, pleased to see that the driver is only 3 minutes away.

By the time Mitch hops out of the car and rushes into their apartment building lobby, he’s soaked anyways. The rain is coming down harder now, only made worse by the wind that has picked up since he’d gotten into the ride. The rain feels like it’s coming from all angles and he feels about as shitty as he knows he looks.

Mitch slides his key into the door of the apartment that he shares with his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend, he can hear the loud sound of the TV echoing into the hall. As he expects, he sees them on the couch armed with bottles of beer, a few boxes of pizza and popcorn strewn everywhere. One flash of the score on the screen tells Mitch that the Leafs are beating the Habs 4-1 and they’re just starting the second period.

At least that’s one thing that has gone right for him today.

“Oh, babe” Auston says jumping off of the couch at the sight of Mitch soaking wet in their entryway. He rushes over and takes Mitch’s bag out of his hand and pulls him in for a wet hug.

“You’ll get wet,” Mitch whines as he tries to pull out of his boyfriend’s embrace. Auston only holds on tighter until Mitch stops fighting him and relaxes into his arms.

Without missing a beat, Freddie is at their side with one of their biggest, fluffiest towels and trades it to Auston for Mitch’s coat and backpack.

Mitch falls into Auston’s kiss as their mouths meet. He loses himself in the feeling of warmth and security that Auston gives him until he’s breathless and boneless. When they pull apart, Auston must see something in his eyes because he kisses his forehead and speaks softly. “Are you okay, Mouse?”

He wants to say yes, of course he is, but Mitch can’t. The overwhelming emotion in his boyfriend’s eyes causes for his throat to close and his hands to tremble. Instead of speaking, Mitch shakes his head and tries to blink away the tears gathering at his eyes.

“Oh babe,” Auston once again pulls Mitch against him into a tight embrace. “Go, take a warm shower and dry off. Get comfortable and come join us for the rest of the Leafs game.”

Mitch shakes his head. “Too much to do. I can’t … I’m too busy…”

“You’re not going to get anything done in this state of mind,” Auston reasons kindly. 

Mitch wants to argue but deep down he knows his boyfriend is right.

“We’ve got pizza and beer, babe. Ordered your favourite because we thought you’d be home earlier.” Auston presses a comforting kiss onto Mitch’s mouth as he turns them in the direction of the bathroom. “Now go, get comfortable. We’ll be waiting.”

By the time he’s had a long, hot shower and dried off, it’s nearly the end of the second period. He throws on a pair of Auston’s worn out jogging pants and a shirt that looks like one of Freddie’s that he’d stolen from the last time he did laundry. Mitch enters the living room to see Auston and Freddie in a heated debate. Their voices are low enough that Mitch can’t make out what they’re saying exactly, but loud enough that he can tell both are frustrated.

“You’re wrong,” Freddie hisses. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Mitch walking through towards the kitchen to grab a beer and slaps Auston’s thigh roughly.

“I’m not, Fred. He does, I know more than…”

“Shut up, fucker.”

Auston slaps Freddie back roughly. “Don’t tell me to shut up, and don’t fucking hit me.”

“He’s trying to tell you that I’m here,” Mitch says with a tired smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. He watches Auston jump like he’d been bitten by something, his face going a stark white before blushing and moving across the couch to the far side again. They both look guilty and Mitch can’t shake a feeling like he’s missing something big. He decides to chalk it up to the shitty day he’s had and refuses to let himself think of anything else. Right now, he just wants to get lost in this hockey game, eat and drink until he passes out.

“Wanna talk about it?” Auston asks gently. He pulls Mitch so that they’re practically in each other’s laps. Freddie is on the other end of the couch, his feet up on the coffee table and watching the game comfortably. He glances over from his boyfriend to his boyfriend’s best friend and shrugs.

“Probably going to fail out of grad school. Get fired from my job, which I hate but still, it at least fucking pays me. Get kicked off the team and live in a fucking tent under the DVP.” Mitch shrugs non-committedly and takes a bite of the pizza in his hand.

‘You’d never survive living in a tent,” Freddie says with a laugh. You’re always so cold.”

“Rude,” Mitch says with the first real laugh he’s had all day. He successfully lands a sharp kick to Freddie’s thigh. “I’m Canadian, cold is in my genes.”

“I’d keep you warm in our tent Mouse,” Auston says with a press of his mouth to Mitch’s temple. “But seriously, what happened?”

“Just a shitty day. Woke up too late to revise and we had a fucking test in Econ today that I failed miserably. Got a coffee on the way to my Finance workshop and drank half of it before I realized that the milk was bad. Forgot I took Willy’s shift at the Athletic Centre so I got us both fucking written up and then…” Mitch is getting too worked up and he stops at the feel of Auston running his fingers through his hair affectionately.

“Babe, it’s okay. You’re home now,” Auston whispers against his cheek soothingly.

“You couldn’t fail a test if you actually went in and tried to fail it, Mitchy” Freddie says with a comforting smile. Mitch looks over to see the genuine sentiment in the other man’s eyes and he blushes as he buries his face in Auston’s chest.

“Fred…”

“I’m serious Mitch,” Freddie sits up and strokes Mitch’s calf to get his attention. Once Mitch mees his gaze, he squeezes his leg softly and continues to speak. “You work harder than anyone I know, at everything. Hockey and work, but mostly school. And even when you think you fail an assignment or test you always end up getting top marks anyways. Because you know your stuff, and you are smart.”

“You’re right, my baby is smart,” Auston brags. He cups Mitch’s face in the palm of his hand and kisses him softly. 

Mitch’s breath hitches and he starts to panic again as his mind goes wild. “And my thesis... I … fuck I’m so stressed about this fucking thesis that will make or break me and of course it’s going to break me because I’m so far behind... And we’ve got that tourney in Windsor this weekend. The bus leaves on Friday even though we don’t play till Saturday so that’s a whole day of not working on it. And it’s due next Friday so right there is three days that I’m wasting when I should…”

“Shhhh,” Auston soothes him until Mitch’s breathing evens out and he allows himself to relax into his boyfriend’s embrace.

He can feel Freddie shifting his weight on the other end of the couch. They are all silent for a few moments, only the echo of the hockey game in the room. The sound of Freddie’s phone hitting the pizza box on the coffee table startles both Auston and Mitch who were lost in each other’s gazes, staring at one another. Auston attempting to calm Mitch and Mitch trying to get lost in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Fixed,” Freddie says.

“What’s fixed?” Mitch squeaks, blushing as Auston teases him by whispering “Mouse” against his ear.

“We’re gonna drive up Saturday morning. The game’s at 11 and we’ve got to be on the ice at 10 for warm up. The three of us can leave here at like, 5:30, and meet the team there. I just texted Gards to let him know.”

“Uhhh,” Mitch exchanges a look with Auston who is grinning at him before he turns his attention back to Freddie. “What?”

The expression on Freddie’s face can only be described as fond amusement. His eyes are soft as he watches Mitch in Auston’s arms. “They can go ahead Friday afternoon on the bus and do whatever the team is supposed to do, we’ll meet them there on Saturday morning.”

Mitch doesn’t even attempt to cover the awe in his voice and on his face. Frederik Andersen is quite possibly the coolest, most badass person he’s ever met. He knows he has stars in his eyes as he feels Auston’s arms tighten around his waist. He can’t help but ask one question though. “Can we do that?”

Freddie’s phone buzzes with a new text notification. He picks it up and smiles at the message he receives and shows his phone to Auston and Mitch.

“Looks like we can,” Auston responds, impressed and awed by the power his best friend has. That confidence this man is with everything that he does is amazing. He can feel Mitch tensing in his lap and strokes his back in comforting movements.

“I can work on my thesis till dinner, and then we can get a few hours of practice in afterwards if you guys want? So, we’re not going in cold?” Mitch reasons, letting the anxiety slowly drain from his body as he relaxes into Auston even further.

“You’ll probably need some release after all of that school work all day,” Auston agrees. He accepts Mitch’s kiss, deepening it as he firmly cups Mitch’s covered erection.

The kiss they share is lazy and Auston pulls Mitch in closer so that he can manipulate his body so that Freddie can see the pass of their tongues, from Mitch’s mouth into Auston’s and back. He tugs Mitch’s head so that he can trail kisses up his jaw and bite his ear lobe as he tugs it seductively. Auston takes a deep breath and makes a split-second decision. He’ll worry about whether it is the right one later.

“You gonna thank Freddie, baby?” Auston moans into Mitch’s ear but his eyes are locked on his best friend’s face. Freddie’s face which is tinged pink as he watches their mouths with ashamed hunger.

“Matts!” Freddie’s voice is hard and full of waring. “Don’t.”

Mitch’s breath catches and he sits up straighter on his boyfriend’s lap. They share a silent conversation between them. He leans in and bites at Auston’s ear lobe in retaliation. “Is that what you were talking about when I came in?” Suddenly it all made sense, the whispering, the embarrassed glances that Freddie had been flashing him off and on since he’d gotten home. The overwhelming sexual tension between the three of them is filling Mitch with an anticipation that has his cock swelling painfully.

Auston nods, biting his lip as his eyes flutter shut. “Go ahead babe, it’s okay.”

“Fuck,” Freddie sounds embarrassed, it’s something that Mitch thinks should be illegal. This man has nothing to be embarrassed about, ever. Mitch isn’t even sure he’d ever seen Freddie embarrassed in the entire time he’s known him. He’s the most confident person that Mitch has ever met, gorgeous, athletic and smart. Freddie is a total package and Mitch would be lying if he said he’d not been 100% intimidated by the taller man when he’d first started dating Auston. Auston and Freddie had been best friends for years, since they were 12 and in their first year of hockey camp. They’d played hockey together all over the world and when Auston had decided to get his university degree and take some time off of hockey for a few years, Freddie had followed suit without a second thought.

Mitch had known from their first date, that Auston and Freddie were a package deal. He hadn’t had to think twice about it.

Mitch finally takes a deep breath as he looks over at Freddie who looks upset, frustrated and uncomfortable. With calculated movements, Mitch slinks off of Auston’s lap and crawls across the couch to pin Freddie in place to straddle him before he can fully stand up. It looks like Freddie is about to bolt and Mitch can’t let that happen. They both fall back into the couch together with a soft ‘oof’ and a giggle.

“Smooth, Mouse.” Auston chuckles from his place on the other end of the couch. He’s got his hands linked behind his head and watching the other two men with a knowing smirk on his lips.

“Fuck you, Auston,’ both Mitch and Freddie say in unison. It’s then that Mitch catches Freddie’s gaze, the other man’s full attention is on him and he sees the uncertainty in his eyes.

“You sure Matty?” Mitch asks one last time without breaking eye contact with Freddie. He knows Auston understands what he’s asking and waits patiently for an answer as he is holding Freddie’s shoulders firmly in place. 

“Yeah, babe. 100%.”

It’s as if a switch is flipped and Mitch leans in, tilting Freddie’s head back confidently as he grins. He takes in the expression on the other man’s face, he commits it to memory before he presses their mouths together in a kiss that starts out gentle and hesitant. “Thank you, Freddie,” he whispers against Freddie’s mouth. “Thank you so much.”

“Mitch…” Freddie warns softly pulling away from their kiss just enough that there is a string of saliva linking their mouths together. Both men are breathing heavily and there is so much being said in Freddie’s gaze that Mitch shivers.

“Let me in, Fred,” Mitch begs as he presses their mouths together and gives little kitten licks at the seams of Freddie’s mouth until he’s granted access. There is a spark in the air between them as a dam breaks when Freddie takes control of the kiss and begins to tongue fuck Mitch until they’re both gasping for breath. Freddie’s hand is steady at the base of Mitch’s neck, holding him in place as he devours Mitch’s mouth.

“Is this… okay?” Freddie’s voice is all kinds of sexy hot, low and broken as he chases Mitch’s mouth for more kisses. Their kisses are hungry, almost feral and for a moment, Mitch lets himself dream about a scenario where Freddie kisses him to orgasm. He has never been more sure about something as he is that Freddie’s mouth could definitely make him come just by kissing him. 

They continue this game until finally are forced to break apart to breathe, both gasping into each other’s mouths as though they don’t want to separate further than they have to. This is when Mitch tilts their heads so that they’re looking at Auston. Auston who is leering shamelessly at them, hand in his jogging pants, slowly jerking himself off.

“More than okay,” Auston groans. “God Mouse, you’re about to come just by him kissing you, fucking your mouth with this tongue. You’re such a slut for him, babe. You’re gonna look so good with his cock in your ass.”

Mitch whimpers at his boyfriend’s words, grinding down on Freddie’s erection which is pressed tight against his ass.

“And then you’ll fuck me right after right Matty? When I’m swollen and open from his cock?” Mitch whimpers against Freddie’s mouth. “With his come dripping from my hole? Will you fuck it back into me babe?” Mitch pulls away and with a lidded gaze, locks his eyes with Freddie who looks wild. Freddie has a crazed look in his eyes as he takes in the sight of Mitch’s swollen lips, his pink cheeks and lust filled eyes. “Would you want that Freddie? Want to watch Matty fuck your come back into my hole?”

Freddie’s grip on Mitch’s hips tighten and he grinds Mitch down harder until he’s coming in his jogging pants. At the last few tremors of Freddie’s orgasm, his hips thrusting against Mitch’s ass as he chases the last few explosions of white heat like lightening in his whole body. His eyes flutter open and he raises his gaze so that Mitch can look deep into his soul. Mitch is stunned. He is stunned that this god of a man has just come in his jogging pants at the mere mention of fucking him. Not only him fucking him, but Auston fucking him after.

“Holy fuck,” Mitch says before kissing Freddie until his breathing finally returns to normal. When they pull away Freddie rests their foreheads together.

“I can usually last longer than that,” he admits with a huff. His head falls back against the back of the touch and he tightens his grip on Mitch’s hips lest he get the idea that he’s allowed to move off of him.

Auston’s awed laughter echoes softly in the room. “It’s true babe, Riko’s stamina is legendary. He’s a machine when he’s fucking. But he’s wanted your tight ass for so long. Feeling you on top of him, riding him like a fucking porn star and thinking about what it’s going to feel like fucking you probably had him shooting off like a teen twink.

Mitch’s face is still a mask of shock. He can’t find the words to respond to how hot watching Freddie come in his pants is but also that he’d wanted him THAT much.

“But what Freddie is too dumb to realize is how much of a slut you are for him. How hard you let me fuck you after every game we play and he’s hot and sweaty, every work out we have with him. He doesn’t believe me when I tell him how easy you’d be for him, if he’d just slide in and ask.”

“Fuck,” both Mitch and Freddie moan. Mitch is still on Freddie’s lap and he takes the opportunity to kiss the other man again, licking hungrily into his mouth.

“Actually,” Auston says with a coy grin. “He wouldn’t even need to ask. He could just point to his cock and you’d probably suck it for him, get yourself ready for him to fuck you.”

Auston is looking directly at his best friend, his expression is serious and he stops moving his hand on his cock. He clears his throat and sits up straight.

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Fred, not about something like this. We’ve talked about it so much, Mouse and I. How much you mean to both of us, how we just work with you in our lives. How I’ve always been a lot in love with you…”

“And how while I fell in love with Auston, I fell in love with you too,” Mitch admits as he strokes Freddie’s hair behind his ear, scratching his scalp playfully. He can’t help but lean in and press a soft kiss to Freddie’s sweaty temple.

“I…” Freddie looks overwhelmed, like he hadn’t expected either of the other men’s admissions. Like he’s on the cusp of getting everything he wanted but never thought he’d be afforded the opportunity to have. His eyes are still glassy from his orgasm and he has to close them to ground himself at the sensory overload he’s experiencing.

“Can we have you?” Mitch asks softly. He leans in and presses a hungry kiss to Freddie’s mouth, whimpering as he opens wider to slip their tongues together. “Please?”

“Mitchy,” Freddie groans pulling Mitch into his embrace. He hisses at the way his over sensitive cock is starting to swell again at the way Mitch is looking down at him with swollen lips, lidded eyes and hair mussed from his fingers being tangled in it. “Fuck, babe.” Mitch looks downright sinful, like every wet dream Freddie has had about him, but better. And real.

“I’m serious dude,” Auston says as he shifts and slides closer to where his best friend and boyfriend are locked in an intense stare. The mood is electric around them, the hockey game forgotten and all of their attention is focused on the promise ahead of them. “You should hear Mitchy talk about you.” He imitates Mitch’s voice. “Oh Matty, why has Freddie been single for so long. He deserves someone to treat him right, make dinner for him at night. Make him breakfast in bed and worship him for how beautiful and sweet and sexy he is. He deserves someone to suck his gorgeous, thick cock and let him pound their ass until they can’t sit down.”

Mitch and Freddie are both blushing at Auston’s words. Mitch leans down to suck on the skin below Freddie’s ear. He knows that the time to be shy is long since gone. Tonight is for every admission that they’ve kept from Freddie, every truth he deserves to hear. “He’s right you know; you deserve someone to love you and treat you so fucking good.”

“But what you also don’t know is how jealous Mitchy can be. How he hates every single girl who even looks your way or guy that you say is hot. Whenever there is anyone that you even focus any attention on, Mitch is a pissy jealous bitch. ‘Oh Matty, they’re not good enough for Freddie. He can do better than them. God, I bet they couldn’t even suck him down whole like I could.”

Mitch watches Freddie raise an eyebrow seductively as he grinds their hips together.

“Yeah?” Freddie asks pulling Mitch down for a hungry kiss. “You’d take me whole? Suck me right down?”

“Fuck yeah,” Mitch hisses as he slides his hand over the drying spot on Freddie’s jogging pants. “I’d suck your cock so good for you, let you come down my throat as you fuck my mouth. Never want you to stop.”

Auston leans in to whisper into Freddie’s ear, soft enough to tease but loud enough that Mitch can hear. He runs his tongue across the edge of Freddie’s ear lobe, sucking the fleshy auricle. “God, he’s so good at it too babe. Make your toes curl and feel like your balls will just explode.”

“Not just me though,” Mitch whispers in Freddie’s other ear. He meets Auston’s gaze over Freddie’s head and they share a sexy smirk between them, there hadn’t been an official plan put into place, but Mitch knew that it would take both of them double teaming Freddie to get their point across. To make Freddie know just how serious they are about him. By the time they’re done, he will have no doubts of how much he means to them and their relationship.

“What?” Freddie asks breathlessly. Auston had taken Freddie’s mouth in a hungry kiss, their tongues battling between them, assaulting Freddie’s senses from every angle until they were forced to break apart to gasp for breath.

“Auston, he’s so in love with you. I don’t even think he realizes how much and for how long, but I see that same expression in your face when you talk to him, when you even look at or think about him.” Mitch watches the two men before him fall into another kiss that goes from soft and gentle to hot and hungry almost seamlessly. Mitch pulls the tee shirt he’s wearing off and tosses it across the room. Once Freddie has pulled off of Auston and takes a breath, Mitch moves to pull his shirt off to leave him bare from the waist up.

“Yeah,” Auston agrees, removing his own shirt and leaning in to pull Mitch into a familiar kiss, pulling his hair with the perfect amount of force that has Mitch whimpering and grinding down on Freddie.

“Let us take you to bed,” Mitch pinches at Freddie’s nipples, pulling and tugging them until they’re red and swollen. “Let us show you how good we can be to you.”

“But what…” Freddie is afraid of how easy this is, how easy Auston and Mitch are making it for him. Real life isn’t like this, it just isn’t. He’s already in too deep, so far in love with both of these men that he couldn’t handle it if they decide this isn’t what they want, that he isn’t what they want.

“We can’t promise that it’ll be perfect, we can’t promise it’ll always be easy. But it’s what we want, Fred. You’re what we want.”

“For as long as you want us,” Mitch echoes his boyfriend’s admission with a gentle smile. “We’ve talked about this a lot.”

“For a while,” Auston agrees.

“You never said,” Freddie accuses his best friend with a whine.

“Nothing is ever going to come between us,” Auston says as he leans in to kiss Freddie’s mouth. “You and I are ride or die, we’ve both known that since we met. Mitch knew that from our first date, that you and I are a package deal. Now we are just changing the terms of the deal. Now is when you let us love you like we know we can. This wouldn’t work with anyone else because they’re not you.”

“It’s so hot how much you love him,” Mitch says to his boyfriend with a low growl. “How hard he makes you and how you fuck me when I know you’re thinking about him. How you don’t even know how much of Freddie I see in who you are.”

“It’s like how in love with you he is,” Freddie says stroking Mitch’s jaw with his thumb. I knew from the moment you walked into that arena for try outs, Auston was never going to be the same. How you’ve loved him more and better than anyone I could have wanted for him.”

“God, I was so scared of you when we first met,” Mitch whispers. He had expected them to be halfway to their second round of orgasms by now, but it’s clear that Freddie needs to know that he’s an equal part in their relationship, if he wants to be. And he knows how worried Auston is, although he’d never admit it, that he could have lost Freddie’s trust and friendship in this revelation. Auston worried that it would be too much for his best friend, that he wouldn’t be as amiable to the idea as he’d hoped he’d be. That it would just be too much, too hard and put an irreparable tear in their friendship. Mitch always wants to make sure that these two men are happy, comfortable and satisfied, no matter what they’re doing so he isn’t embarrassed to reveal to Freddie all of his secrets. “You are so damn beautiful, so fucking hot,” he whimpers. “And when you gave me your blessing to date Auston, when you said I was worthy of being with your best friend, I fell even more in love with you.”

“I’ve spent so many nights, jealous of both of you,” Freddie admits with a blush. “Jerking off in my bed listening to the two of you fuck. Picturing your face as Auston fucks into you, the way your body would pull him in and the way he’d make your whole body shake with your orgasm. The way he moans your name when you’re sucking his cock. But then I see the way you smile for him when he keeps dinner for you in the microwave when you’re studying late. Or the notes you leave for him when you leave first in the morning, and I think I want that. I fucking want that with both of you.”

“Yes,” Mitch punctuates his word with a hungry kiss. “All of that, yes.”

“We want that, babe,” Auston presses in so that he takes over Mitch’s kiss with Freddie. “We want all of that.”

Mitch slides off of Freddie’s lap and stands before both men with a sly smile on his face. He loosens the strings holding his jogging pants up and slides them down his legs, kicking them off of his ankles so that he’s standing unabashedly naked. The weight of both pairs of eyes raking over his body has his skin reacting with goosebumps. Mitch doesn’t miss how Freddie’s eyes move from his own gaze down his chest and stomach to his erection which is standing proudly at attention. His balls are heavy and hot as Mitch uses one hand to dance down his stomach to cup them and squeeze them as if an offering. 

He watches as Freddie groans and cups himself and Mitch smiles as he shakes his head and leans down. Mitch grabs the waist of Freddie’s jogging pants and tugs just enough so that the other man gets the hint and lifts his hips. The soiled material is pulled up and off of Freddie’s body and tossed over Mitch’s shoulder in a pile with his own pants and shirt.

“Please,” Mitch asks with a moan. “Take me to bed and fuck me.”

Before Freddie can respond, he finds himself in an intense kiss with Auston, the other man has leaned over from his spot next to Freddie and grabbed his cock. He is working Freddie’s leaking erection in quick, smooth movements. Auston pulls off with a growl and bites at Freddie’s lower lip. “You are gonna be so fucking hot riding Mitchy’s ass. How many ways have you thought about having him?”

“About as many ways as I’ve thought about you having mine!” Freddie admits with a grunt. He forces Auston’s hand to stop and pulls them both into a standing position. “If you keep playing with my dick Matts, I’m going to come again and I want the next time I come to be in Mitch’s ass.”

The TV is turned off and they agree that they’ll clean up the living room in the morning. Mitch locks the door while Auston pulls Freddie into their room.

“It’s why we got a California King you know,” Mitch says to Freddie as his lovers pull the duvet and sheets down. He accepts a pillow that Auston hands him and positions it under his hips as he lays down on his back in the centre of the bed.

“What is?” Freddie climbs on behind him, stopping to kiss Auston before making his way up Mitch’s body.

“You,” Auston responds with a smile and makes himself comfortable at Mitch’s side so he can have a front row view. “You’re why we got a California King. We needed a bed big enough for three of us.”

“You bought this bed two and a half years ago,” Freddie says hovering over Mitch but staring at Auston’s mouth. He can’t help himself and takes him in a filthy kiss.

“We’ve wanted this for a really long time,” Mitch’s admission is breathy, his legs are spread wide and he has started fingering himself, stretching for Freddie’s cock.

“When I was with, Nadia?”

Both Auston and Freddie laugh at the way Mitch growls and hisses at the mention of Freddie’s ex girlfriend’s name.

‘Yes HER!” He pouts and lets Freddie kiss it off of his lips. “She who shall not be named.” Mitch hated her from the moment he’d met her, and the entire 9 months that their relationship lasted. He never would have admitted it at the time to Freddie, but he doesn’t feel bad getting it off his chest now. “The she devil.”

“You were worth waiting for,” Auston says. He knows he has to cut Mitch off now before he gets on a rant of all of Freddie’s exes. “Now, fuck him. Please.”

It doesn’t take long for Freddie to work his way up to three fingers inside of Mitch’s body, stretching his opening and slicking his tight heat enough so that he will be able to breach Mitch without hurting him. He’s mesmerized by the way Mitch’s hips are thrusting into air as he rides Freddie’s fingers wantonly.

“Please,” Mitch’s voice is breathy, almost broken. He is covered in sweat and he has one hand clutched around Freddie’s right bicep and the other tangled in Auston’s hair as he’s pulled him close. “Fuck me Freddie…” He looks up at Auston. “God it’s too good, even his fingers are thick and long. So fucking good.”

“Look so good babe,” Auston praises Mitch. His eyes are locked on the point where Freddie’s fingers are thrusting into Mitch’s ass. He looks further to Freddie’s cock and licks his lips at how red and swollen it is, how it’s leaking profusely. He leans into nuzzle against his best friend’s jaw and licks his way to a heated kiss. “He’s ready babe,” he says to Freddie. “He can take you.”

With a low keening moan from Mitch, Freddie pulls his fingers free and sits up on his haunches. He stretches his back and surveys the scene before him. Mitch is on his back, legs hiked up around Freddie’s hips, breathing laboured, lips parted and swollen as he gasps and lets his eyes flutter shut. Auston is on his knees now at Freddie’s side, whispering encouragement and love in Freddie’s ear as he slowly pumps Freddie’s cock with a firm, lubed hand.

“It’s okay babe,” Auston says hotly. “You’re gonna fuck him and come in his tight ass, and then I’m gonna flip him over and fuck him again as you watch what you do to us.”

Freddie cups Auston’s face in his hands, stroking his cheek with his thumbs as he leans in and kisses him. “I never thought,” he says into their kiss. “That you would… that both of you would want this.”

“We do,” Mitch tells him honestly.

“Always have,’ Auston agrees. He presses one last kiss to Freddie’s mouth and slaps his ass playfully. “Now get him, Tiger.”

As Freddie lines himself to Mitch’s body, the head of his cock catches on Mitch’s rim. They both inhale sharply and as Freddie slides into Mitch’s tight heat, all three men let out mirroring groans of satisfaction. Mitch feels his body tighten with a painful pleasure that he’s waited for all night, Auston’s body is on the edge watching the two most important men in his life connecting on a level he knew was right, and Freddie forces his eyes to close so he can focus on not coming upon being fully sheathed inside Mitch’s body.

The only sound in the room is the rough breathing of all three men. Their eyes move back and forth from one another until finally Mitch shifts his hips so that Freddie slides in even deeper and punches right into his prostate.

Mitch manages to pull himself onto his elbows and he snarls at Freddie who is watching him in shock.

“FUCKING MOVE, FREDERIK. I SWEAR TO GOD…”

Mitch curls his lips and bares his teeth at his lover before tightening his legs and thrusts against Freddie’s hips with purpose.

Auston snorts out a laugh and falls back at the stutter of Freddie’s hips in shock at Mitch’s aggressive demand.

“There’s my power bottom,” Auston laughs into the kiss he’s pulled Mitch into. 

“Don’t make me ask again,” Mitch hisses and it spurns Freddie into action. He tightens his grip on Mitch’s hips and starts to thrust in a fast, demanding pace. He doesn’t stop when Mitch’s hands cover his own as they make their way up to grip Freddie’s forearm. Mitch actively thrusts against Freddie’s body until finally he is over stimulated and can only hold on, completely at Freddie’s mercy.

“So hot babe,” Auston encourages. He doesn’t specify who he’s speaking to, and honestly, it’s directed at both of them. “You guys look so good.”

“Gonna come,” Mitch whimpers. “Kiss me, Freddie. Please…”

“God, I love how you beg,” Freddie groans. He leans down and presses their mouth together in a shaky kiss. He hasn’t stopped thrusting, and can feel Mitch’s body tensing with his impending orgasm. Freddie wants to make him come, needs to know what it feels like to have Mitch coming around him, tightening around his cock like a vise. “So fucking pretty when you beg.”

Auston has reached in to jerk Mitch off, stroking his cock with long, confident pulls and twists of his wrist, using Mitch’s precome to make the slide that much easier. It is as Freddie leans down and tugs Mitch’s lower lip with his teeth and punches directly into his prostate in a long, sharp thrust that Mitch screams, his cock exploding in an orgasm that has his eyes rolling back into his head and his body curling into a tightly curved bow. 

The feel of Mitch’s body tightening around him, the pain of Auston grabbing the hair at the back of his head to pull him into a frenzied, heated kiss causes Freddie’s own orgasm to wash over him, his cock spurting thick ropes of come deep into Mitch’s body. He continues thrusting until he’s over sensitized and Auston has pulled him in to a deep kiss.

“So beautiful,” Auston moans as he helps Freddie pull out of Mitch and lays him down on the bed beside his boyfriend. “That was absolutely gorgeous,” he continues to murmur until Freddie’s eyes open and they focus on Auston’s own. “You okay, babe?”

“I can’t feel my legs,” Freddie admits breathlessly. He falls into Auston’s kiss, letting the other man laugh into his mouth affectionately.

“Been fucking him for over three years,” Auston admits with a grin. “He still makes me feel that way afterwards.”

Mitch is slowly stretching out his legs from where they were bent, feet flat on the bed. His chest is heaving and he doesn’t have time to react when Auston grabs his hips and flips him over as if he weighed nothing 

“Ready baby boy,” Auston asks with a kiss to the base of Mitch’s spine. He tilts his boyfriend so that his ass is pointing up in the air and Auston can see a trail of Freddie’s coming leaking from Mitch’s ass. With steady fingers, Auston runs his fingers through the tacky, white substance and strokes up Mitch’s thigh until he’s able to thrust it back into his tight but swollen pucker. He lets his finger trace Mitch’s hole, stroking him as though nearly enchanted at the sight before him.

“Babe,” Mitch whines into the pillow beneath him. He shakes his hips wantonly and pushes it further into Auston’s hands.

“Right,” Auston takes a moment and leans over to press his mouth against Freddie’s in a promising kiss. “You’re gonna fucking love this, Riko.”

Without another word or warning, Auston lines himself up with Mitch’s entrance and presses in. They hear the squelch of Freddie’s come as punctuated with Mitch’s high whine and Auston’s groan of deep satisfaction. Auston knows exactly how much Mitch can take, how he gets off on overstimulation and pushing past his boundaries, but mostly how he wants to be good for Auston and Freddie. How he wants Freddie to want him with the same hungry desperation that Mitch wants him. What Auston hasn’t been able to make Mitch realize yet, is that Freddie already does. He’s going to have so much time watching these two realize their love for each other and exactly how sexy they are going to be together.

Auston loses himself in the feel of Mitch’s body, the way their bodies are coming together roughly in hard thrusting slaps of Mitch’s ass hitting his thighs. He shudders as Freddie reaches over to stroke his happy trail, scratching his way down to the thick patch of hair at the base of his cock and finally to the point where their bodies meet. Freddie’s fingers dance around his cock and slides effortlessly into Mitch’s body along side Auston’s erection. He’s tugging and stretching Mitch’s body, eyes wide with awe at the reaction their assault is having on the smaller man.

“Babe,” Auston removes one hand from Mitch’s hip and grabs Freddie’s. He tugs the other man to his knees, faltering in his pace with Mitch. “Jerk Mitchy off babe, he’s so close.”

“Please,” Mitch’s voice is muffled from where his face is pressed into the pillow below him. He reaches back and slap’s Auston’s hip frantically. “Oh god please, make me come. So close… I’m so so close…”

It’s clear from the whine in his voice that he’s close to tears, his orgasm so close to overtaking his entire body. Auston takes Freddie’s hand and slides it under Mitch’s body to where his erection is swaying with each thrust of Auston’s hips.

It only takes half a dozen strokes of Freddie’s wrist to have Mitch’s whole body going taught and his orgasm washing over him. Freddie strokes Mitch’s hair from his forehead affectionately and kisses his temple before adjusting his position. He moves to his knees and wraps his arms around Auston’s neck.

“So good Matts,” he breathes into Auston’s ear. “God, you fucked your boy so good.”

“Our boy,” Auston grunts. He can feel his orgasm at the back of his tongue, the pull of his balls that indicates his orgasm is close.

“Our boy,” Freddie agrees. It’s those two words and the way he pulls Auston into a kiss that Auston finally sees white and feels his whole-body tremble as he shoots deep into Mitch. He must lose consciousness, because one-minute Auston is draped over Mitch’s back, gasping for breath and the next he’s on his back flanked on either side by Freddie and Mitch. Freddie is cleaning him with gentle precision as he strokes a wash cloth over Auston’s now soft and still oversensitive cock. Mitch is so close that his nose is nudging his cheek and he has a sleepy, sated grin decorating his beautiful face.

“Hi,” Mitch drawls. He leans in to press a kiss to Auston’s cheek. 

“Hey,” Auston croaks. Freddie has gotten up to bring the cloth to the hamper in the bathroom and struts back into the bedroom confident and naked. Auston watches has he approaches Mitch’s side of the bed and kisses him deeply, licking every inch of his mouth before pulling away with a series of soft, chaste kisses onto Mitch’s lips.

“Night Mitch.”

Mitch whimpers and falls back to the bed in a boneless pile. “Night, Freddie.”

Freddie crawls over Mitch to hover over Auston. When he has his full attention, Freddie takes Auston’s in a kiss. It is deep but slow, Freddie has taken control of Auston’s senses and is lazily stroking their tongues together as he rolls to his other side. Freddie breaks the kiss with a whimper. “Night Matts,” he presses one last kiss to Auston’s mouth before laying at his side.

“Night Fred.” Auston is already half asleep.

They fall asleep, hands clasped and legs tangled together. Their breathing is synced and each have mirroring smiles on their faces.

Mitch doesn’t regret a single thing that happened to him today, even the disgusting curdled milk in his coffee if I meant ending up right here, in his bed with the two most important men in his life.

Finis


End file.
